Shattered Dreams
by willybumbum
Summary: Will Sullivan a boy with an abusive father goes to prove his father wrong by beating him while searching, a scizor saves him in the forest from a swarm of beedrills they become the best of friends. Who know what adventures could await them in their adventures. New friends? Enemies? or just asshole snorelaxs? Find out in Shattered Dreams. rated T for swearing maybe some violence.


Chapter 1: The meeting

A boy no older than Seven with raven black hair and shocking blue eyes was crying with his head underneath the pillow trying to get away from his parents fighting

"Why the fuck is my dinner not ready" the boys abusive father yelled

"Well me and will went to th-" his mother said cowering from the man whom she once loved

The fathers head snapped towards the little boys room, Now know as will,'_That'_ little douche. Is the reason. That I have no dinner" he said 'that' as if he was a disease. Then the father stalked over toward his room only to be blocked by the Little boys mom.

"Ron please" the women begged "don't do this. Don't hurt our so-" the woman was cut off by a hard slap to the face that left her unconscious curtsy of Ron

"That little bastard is no son of mine" the father spat at the boys door witch was now open with the little boy teary-eyed and sniffling, his blue eyes looked so hurt, so broken that they looked like a stormy gray.

"But, dad I wanna be just like you and be a Pokemon trainer" he barley chocked out.

His father just laughed in his face "Ha, your real funny you actually think a weakling like you would be a trainer, That's rich" he said still laughing.

The boy sniffled again "Fine ill show you I can be a Pokemon trainer and then you'll love me" he said very determined to get approval from his father

The father stop laughing "Fine, you wanna be a trainer so bad take these and then, when you think your ready if you beat me ill care about you "he tossed him five pokeballs witch the little boy missed and then picked them up

"okay" the little boy said grabbing a backpack off the table "If you think I'm weak ill show you I'm stronger than you!" he slammed the door and ran though the streets of Cerulean city in the black of night

–-1 month latter-

Will had spent 30 whole day wondering through a cave following three other people who looked like trainers and trying to find a suitable Pokemon he could fight his dad with, so now he was in viardon? Veridoion? Viridain? Viridain forest. looking for a Pokemon at around seven o'clock almost night when

Suddenly he heard a loads of buzzing while collecting food, and trust me its was _a lot_. He turned to see a swarm of Bee drills coming at him full speed he closed his eyes and awaited his fate

but nothing came...

He cracked one eye open to see all the Bee drills unconscious and gaped at the sight. who, no what could have caused this, a Pokemon maybe?

He looked around for his savior but found nothing, sighing in disappointment he sat down thinking it got away.

"_ill never get dads approval" _he thought depressingly.

He got up to leave when he heard a "Scizor?" he looked up only to see a giant red bug-man thing with lobster claws and wings.

It looked at him as if expecting him to throw a Pokeball at him (Humans tend to do that)but the little boy looked at him in awe.

"Hey? Scizor was it? Do you want to help me beat my dad and we can become the best Pokemon-trainer team in the world!" he fist pumped at the end.

The Scizor looked at him amused and just shrugged this human seemed different from the rest would follow and see how it goes, should this human be a very bad master he'd bail but this little guy looked fun.

" So Scizor can I like...give you a nickname" he said scared of his reaction

The Scizor sized him up and nodded showing it was okay to nickname him but he crossed his arms and leaned back as if to say 'make it cool'

Will nodded "how about" he said dragging out the t for a while "oh, I know Gonzalez, because your fast like speedy Gonzalez"

Gonzalez shrugged as if to say good enough,.then sat down in front of will and pointed to his mouth which was open

"Okay your hungry lets me just find the Pokemon food he rummaged through his bag for about five minutes until he pulled it out "Aha found it " he poured it into a bowl he also got out then handed it to Gonzalez and got a sandwich for himself

There was silence until will spoke up "Hey Gonzalez will you be my friend because you'd be the first"

He nodded

–-2 years latter-

"Come on Gonzalez use steel wing"

"Scizor" he nodded

Gonzalez charged and used steel wing on butterfre effectively ko'ing it

"whoo hoo" the now nine year-old will cheered "Gonzales you were amazing" He ran and jumped up into Gonzales' arms. They had grown very close over the years they were together, fighting other Pokemon having adventures and exploring, will almost forgot about his father. Almost

After they hugged he turned toward the 15 year old girl which whom he just had beaten. "Good battle" he held out his hand for her to shake

The girl looked at him a little suspiciously "whats a kid like you doing with a Pokemon like Scizor? Is it like your dads or something" she questioned

His eyes darkened, he was trying to forget the horrible things his father did, he was trying to move on. But thankfully she didn't seem to notice.

"Um, yea its my dads he gave it to me since I wasn't ten yet" he answered a little to quickly but she didn't press him any further

The girl spoke up "Yea sure so since you look like your lost do you wanna see my house back in pallet you could stay there and meet my little sis shes bout to turn eight, whadya say?" she sounded very honestly like she cared about him.

He looked skeptical like he couldn't believe she was offering him a place to stay "Okay" he said " but only for a little while until I know where I'm off to got it?" he said not wanting to be a burden on the house hold

–-

"So this is your house" he said to the girl ,Cassie was her name and her sister's name was Lilly, he just now looked at the girl she was pretty with warm brown eyes and blonde hair pulled up in a pony tail

"Mhhmm" she hummed and opened the door. Will walked in behind her and took a look inside the house it look to be pretty big comfortably fitting a family of five

"Mom, Lilly I have a guest here" she shouted as running was heard coming down the stairs and down came a beautiful girl with Chocolate brown eyes a warm smile and straight brown hair. She came up to will and he held out his hand she looked at it shyly and took it "I'm will" he said "Lilly" she blushed but will didn't notice

"Cassie why have you brought this handsome young man into our home" a women, probably their mother, said

"Well we fought and he looked lost so I offered him a place to stay for awhile" she explained

The little girl spoke "Fought? Can I see your Pokemon Please?'

"Now Lilly that's no way to treat a guest this young man needs some time to rest don't you sunny" the women asked

"That sounds really nice ma'am, thank you" he turned to "Lilly I promise to show you them later"

The now sad Lilly piped up at that and nodded her head vigorously "Yea Yea, that sound great"

So then the mother showed him to his room "You can stay here as long as you like" she said generously

"Thank you ma'am I promise not to be too much of a burden" he said laying in a bead but as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out

–-

Will woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon, his mom used to make eggs and bacon...

_Flashback_

_Will was eight, him and Gonzales where outside his old home and he was steeling his nerves. This was _ _ it his father would approve of him he knew he would win._

"_Scizor?" Gonzales said_

"_Yea buddy we can beat him I know we can" Will said ,oh how wrong he was_

_Will opened the door only to find the house was empty ,completely empty like they straight up just left the house and went to live somewhere else_

_But he noticed something in a pool of liquid in the middle of the room but it was to dark to make out he turned on the lights. And gasped at what he saw._

_His mother lying in a pool of her own blood_

_End flashback_

Will gasped and sat up from the bed on witch he had his flashback on sweating, and grasping his chest near his heart, trying to calm his raising heartbeat.

"Will time for breakfeast" he heard Cassie call for him

He had to forget about the past he could have a new family here, Yes he decided he was going to stay here with the three women and be apart of their family

"Its for the best to forget the past" he whispered to himself

**Hey guys this is my first story on fanfiction even though im on here a lot...Anyway tell me what you think love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think.**

**I'll also try to update as soon as posible but im a lazy person and schools coming around ill find the time to write. That is if its any good**

**~Willybumbum**


End file.
